


Неписанные правила

by 005_stkglm



Series: Портер и Макнаб [2]
Category: Bravo Two Zero (1999), Strike Back
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Кроссовер с фильмом Браво два ноль (Буря в пустыне)/Bravo Two Zero (Том Клегг/Tom Clegg, 1998). Был внесен сокомандником Papa-demon на ФБ 2013 в форме замечательного клипа.<br/>Дайана Портер умерла в 1995 году. Энди Макнаб был инструктором Джона Портера, когда тот пришел в SAS, и стал его партнером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неписанные правила

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF RA 2014. Идея пейринга была внесена сокомандником Papa-demon на ФБ 2013 в форме замечательного клипа.

_Конец августа 1998 года_

  
Энди обхватывает его запястья, толкает на кровать — и падает сверху, подминая под себя.  
— Сукин сын.   
Джон усмехается, глядя в бешеные серые глаза.  
— Где. Ты. Шлялся?!

  
Подживающая губа начинает болеть, когда Энди целует его. Жестко. Сильно.  
— Какого черта ты не вышел на связь вовремя? Я тебя спрашиваю.  
  
Самое время сменить позицию: толкнуть, перекатиться, и прижать Энди к покрывалу.   
— Пришлось задержаться на пару дней в местном полицейском участке.   
  
Энди закрывает глаза и обмякает — как будто из него спустили часть его злости.  
— Эй, все в порядке. Ничего экстраординарного, всего несколько затрещин.   
— Как в этот рассказ вписывается повязка на ребрах?  
— Нуууу… Местным полицейским было приятно пинать белого человека. Я решил не отказывать им в этом маленьком удовольствии. Когда беднягам еще раз выдастся такой случай?  
— Идиот. Я тебя ненавижу, — Энди ослабляет хватку на запястьях.   
— Приятно слышать…  
  
Джон осторожно двигает бедрами и чувствует, как Энди отвечает на его движение, тянется вслед за ним и, наконец-то, отпускает его запястья.   
— Я знаю, что ты ждал.   
Энди сглатывает; Джон смотрит, как движется его кадык, опускает голову и шепчет:   
— Я вернулся.   
  
Энди никогда не просит нежности, да даже представить смешно, как бы это выглядело. В постели он тоже предпочитает молчать.   
Самое лучшее, что Джон может ему предложить — это грубость на грани насилия. Но только на грани, иначе игра перестает быть игрой. Это похоже на то, как будто загорается красная лампочка: если переборщить, то Энди начинает отбиваться по-настоящему, в полную силу — так, как отбивался бы в реальности, если бы ему дали такую возможность.   
  
Представь себе: идет война. Тебя прихватили за жопу на территории противника. А вот и он, усиленный допрос. Нет, пока тебя еще *официально* не пытают. Пока. Пока просто выясняют, кто ты, откуда, маршрут, цель… А потом решают, что было бы неплохо несколько освежить твою память.  
Любыми доступными методами.  
  
Очень, очень давно Джон Портер запретил себе думать об этом.  
  


*****

  
В учебке их заставили заучить положения Женевской конвенции о правах военнопленных [1] наизусть — так, что бы они могли спросонок, в бреду и обдолбанными выпалить: «бла-бла-бла, согласно статье такой-то…». От них добивались, чтобы они знали свои права, чтобы они знали, как должны действовать и чтобы они не подставились.   
  
Конвенция. Не то, чтобы Джон не верил во все это, просто он сомневался. Это не игра в пейнтбол, это война, и главное, что ты должен сделать — вернуться домой живым. Допустим, сторона под Юнион Джек проявит уважение к законам, но сможет ли это сделать сторона под другим флагом?   
  
Как только все в группе более-менее заучили основные статьи, инструктор сказал:   
  
— Прекрасно. Теперь вам есть, чем в случае чего заговаривать себе боль и засирать мозги переводчику. Ну и напоследок. Статья сто сорок четвертая…  
  
— Но их же сто сорок три?   
  
— Кто самый умный в этом шоу? Дэвис? Небось, знаешь даже точное количество букв в алфавите? Напомни мне потом взять у тебя автограф. Еще немного информации, соберитесь. Даже такие стукнутые на всю голову герои, как вы, способны запомнить несколько слов. Итак, Женевская конвенция об обращении с военнопленными в редакции сорок девятого года, подписанная кучей политиканов-маразматиков. Статья сто сорок четвертая звучит так: если там, куда вас пошлет Корона, вы попадете в плен — а это случается — тем, кто поймал вас, будет похуй на все предыдущие сто сорок три статьи.   
  
Инструктор криво ухмыльнулся, и Джон понял, что именно ему казалось неправильным в этом человеке: министерство обороны оплатило ему услуги стоматолога. Установку всех тридцати-сколько-их-там-зубов. Теперь все встало на свои места.  
  
Возможно, было неправильно обратить на это внимание, и еще более неправильно — дать инструктору заметить, что ты увидел это.  
  
— Берем пример с Портера, который заглядывает мне в рот. Увидел что-то интересное?   
— Нет, сэр.   
  
— Тогда продолжаем. Итак, чисто гипотетически мы ведем войну с условно вменяемым противником, который иногда вспоминает про законы. Если вы все-таки облажались и попали в плен — ничего еще не закончилось. Готовьтесь к допросам и вспоминайте то, что выучили сегодня. Если вас не расстреляли сразу — есть шанс, что вы как-нибудь выкрутитесь. Совет для начала: парни, тяните время.  
  
Потом было занятие по тактике, потом имитация штурма и разбор классических ошибок, стрельбище, и снова лекция. Еще один долгий день, в течение которого их учили убивать и выживать. Джон задержался, складывая свое барахло в сумку, а когда вышел из раздевалки — инструктор ждал его, остругивая деревяшку перочинным ножом.  
  
— Сэр?   
  
— Сегодня утром. Почему такой скепсис?   
  
— Если кратко, сэр — я не верю, что в игре без правил могут соблюдаться правила. Тем более, на чужой территории.  
  
— Ошибаешься. Правила существуют для обозначения точки отсчета. Какие-то из них будут соблюдаться, но на это влияет слишком много факторов: положение на фронте, приказы вышестоящего командира, личная неприязнь, твои действия до и после того, как тебя взяли в плен, удалось ли офицеру, ведущему допрос, потрахаться накануне… Да все что угодно. Что-то будет играть на твоей стороне, что-то против. Ты можешь до поры до времени прикрывать свою задницу статьями конвенции — вариант не хуже других. Надеюсь, тебе понятно, почему в этом уравнении отсутствует вариант «рассказать все, что знаю — сразу же, в надежде, что меня не будут месить»?  
  
— Могу я задать вопрос?  
  
— Зубы? Это случилось там, да. Мне стоило заговорить на день раньше, но я решил дать фору остальной части отряда.   
  
— Но они все равно бы сделали это?  
  
— Да. Они поступили так, как считали правильным. Я сделал то, что считал нужным. Портер, для чего ты пришел в SAS?   
  
— Я хочу быть солдатом.  
  
— Для этого не обязательно было ждать пять лет и выпрыгивать из штанов, сдавая экзамен. Мог бы спокойно тянуть лямку в своем полку. Зачем ты здесь?   
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Отвечай.  
  
— Я хочу быть солдатом.  
  
Инструктор скептически посмотрел на него, стряхнул стружки, сложил и убрал нож в нагрудный карман.   
  
— Врешь. Ты хочешь быть командиром группы.   
  
Какая разница, кем бы он хотел быть, если сейчас он чувствует себя идиотом?  
  
— Если у тебя действительно есть такое желание, приходи в офис, и мы поговорим.   
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Ты подходишь — но тебе надо как следует подумать, нужно ли тебе это. Ответственность, Портер, — командир отвечает за всю группу. Это может быть очень тяжело — отдавать приказы.   
  
— Сержант Макнаб, сэр. Я знаю.  
  
— Прекрасно. И вот еще что, про конвенцию. После того, как ты оказался в плену, и заработала сто сорок четвертая статья — в действие вступает сто сорок пятая.   
  
— Какая еще на хрен сто сорок пятая?   
  
— Придешь в офис — узнаешь. Если не придешь… Тоже узнаешь. Только позже.  
  


*****

Слишком тихо. Слишком спокойно. Почти два часа ночи, и невозможно уснуть, потому что мысленно ты все еще на задании. Через пару дней все будет в порядке, а пока надо просто подождать, перетерпеть зуд под кожей.  
  
— В MI6 образуется новая закрытая служба, — тихо говорит Джон куда-то между подушкой и шеей Энди, — двадцатый отдел, экстренное реагирование и превентивные удары. Подотчетность только… В общем, мало кому. Они сделали мне предложение… сказали, что наблюдали за моими последними командировками.  
  
— Какие условия?   
  
— Плюс двадцать процентов к окладу за год. Все прочее… Разумеется, тоже на уровне. Работа в одиночку и в составе малых групп; территориально — Северная Африка и Ближний Восток, возможно, Полуостров [2]. Может быть, придется переехать в Лондон.   
  
— Ты будешь простым громилой или предполагается маскарад?   
  
— И то, и другое. Буду изображать продавца оружия или что-то в этом духе.   
  
Энди молчит довольно долго.  
  
— Ты хорош. Неудивительно, что они предложили тебе это.  
  
— У меня был хороший инструктор.  
  
— Джон? Ты понимаешь, что мы сейчас на пороге чего-то нового? В смысле — следишь за новостями? Если подумать, то синхронный теракт [3]...   
  
— Да. Слишком похоже на взрыв в Дакаре в девяносто пятом [4]. Пока связи между взрывами нет — но что-то начинается, поэтому MI6 и образуют новую структуру. Энди, я хотел бы разговаривать с тобой, а не с твоей спиной.  
  
— Моей спине — как и мне — все это не нравится. Потому что рано или поздно такая неподотчетная полутайная контора — двадцатый отдел, ты сказал? — скатится к проведению черных операций, которые будут прикрывать нечто незаконное, маскирующее уже совсем какое-нибудь неприглядное дерьмо…   
  
Джон осторожно проводит пальцем по бегущему вдоль позвоночника длинному шраму.  
  
— Прекрати.   
  
— Энди?   
  
— Это твоя война, Джон. Не моя.  
  
Скоро будет рассвет и субботнее утро.   
  
— Я могу не так много. Но я постараюсь прикрыть твою спину, Портер.   
  
— Спасибо.   
  
— Спи уже. В семь утра Лекси попросит завтрак.   
  
— Е-моё, кажется, я забыл захватить ей подарок. Он так и остался в номере гостиницы в Дакаре.  
  
— Идиот. Посмотришь в комоде, в верхнем ящике — там точно был шоколад, книжка и еще какая-то ерунда.  
  
— В том, где двойное дно?   
  
— Если ты немедленно не заткнешься, я усну в другой комнате. Кстати, проси прибавку не меньше тридцати процентов. Ты этого стоишь.  
  


*****

Энди открывает глаза: на часах без пятнадцати семь. Похоже, что неугомонная дщерь Портера уже проснулась — по лестнице только что пропрыгал мячик. Благослови Господь приходящую няню, которая забирает этот кусок счастья из школы и нейтрализует на пару часов вечером, но, к несчастью, миссис Эллиот принципиально не работает в выходные, и эти два дня они оба будут на службе у пятилетнего чудовища. Ничего, папаше будет полезно общение с дочерью. Монстры не жрут друг друга.  
  
Натягивая джинсы, Энди оглядывается: Джон спит. Вцепился в подушку и пускает слюну на наволочку. Как было бы здорово сфотографировать его сейчас и потом шантажировать, угрожая показать снимки в полку…   
  
На самом деле — признается Энди себе, прислушиваясь к происходящему на лестнице (похоже, что Лекси спускается вниз, волоча за собой игрушечного тигра) — он никогда бы не провернул такую шутку с Джоном. Было бы неправильно устраивать такое человеку, который вытащил тебя из кошмаров и дал возможность спать по ночам. Рецепт от Портера: «подобное излечивается подобным».  
  
Чертов гиперответственный Джон. Ладно, око за око, зуб за зуб.   
  
Если в двадцатом отделе согласятся взять Портера — значит, и ему придется согласиться на должность консультанта. Оно и к лучшему, пожалуй: все, что он мог сделать как инструктор — он уже сделал. Выучил Портера, на свою голову. Заодно можно будет хоть как-то присматривать за ним, потому что Джон шагает широко, но если уж вляпывается, то не размениваясь на мелочи — с размаху в самое дерьмо.  
  
Таааааак. Очень, очень подозрительная тишина в районе кухни. Не иначе, Лекси хочет самостоятельно испечь пирог. А вот этого допустить нельзя ни в коем случае, потому что приезд пожарной команды не способствует спокойному сну.  
  


*****

  
Джон опускает трубку телефона и подходит к окну: на заднем дворе Лекси увлеченно строит песчаный замок и, похоже, готовится штурмовать его силами трех плюшевых медведей. Обороной командует Барби, на флангах рассредоточены разноцветные пони. За пластиковым ведром в засаде — или это третья сторона конфликта? — Кермит оседлал ослика Маффина.  
  
Энди выставил шезлонг на солнце и улегся вместе с очередным «военным» бестселлером и карандашом в руках — будет отмечать авторские ляпы и идиотизмы, чтобы потом с издевкой пересказать их курсантам, иллюстрируя лекцию примерами из разряда «как не надо делать».  
  
Сто сорок пятая и вторая по счету неписанная статья Женевской конвенции об обращении с военнопленными сработала в очередной раз.   
Вы обязательно вернетесь, сукины дети, потому что вас ждут дома.  
  
________________________________  
[1] Женевская конвенция об обращении с военнопленными (1949). [Текст](http://www.un.org/ru/documents/decl_conv/conventions/geneva_prisoners.shtml)  
[2] [Аравийский полуостров](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2)  
[3] Синхронный теракт - см. [взрывы посольств США в Африке](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B7%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B2%D1%8B_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2_%D0%A1%D0%A8%D0%90_%D0%B2_%D0%90%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B5).  
[4] Взрыв в британском посольстве в Дакаре - выдумка британских сценаристов в сериале Spooks/Призраки. 


End file.
